wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Violet's Tale
This is going to be a Graphic Novel made by QueenClam , if you want a preview read this and you'll get to see the story line created! Summary Violet remembers nothing of her dragonethood. All she remembers is her mother who haunts her every day in dreams, and in reality. Violet is nothing like normal dragons, she can't breath fire, breath underwater or have any special abilities. Can she survive in Pyrriah all by herself? Can she live through the torments of the shadow of her mother? Story Line PART 1 #Violet is walking through a dark twisted forest #"Violet..." A voice comes scragly and distant. Violet looks around with a determined face. #"Show yourself!" Violet screams into the darkness. Her body very small in the darkness #"What do you mean Violet? I'm with you... I'm in you..." The voice is right next to her and she looks in that direction. #"NO NO YOU'RE NOT!" Violet screams into the darkness head up. #Violet wakes up drowsily. Zoomed up on her sleepy face. #"My name is Violet." Shows her in a pine tree. #"Well, that's the name I made up for myself. I never had anyone there to help me with that." Violet is climbing down head first. #Violet lands on the grass with a thump. #"I also don't know much about Pyrriah. Never been to schools or been educated by anyone." Violet picks up a leather bag. #"I had to teach myself everything I know. I know that there's Desert Dragons, Sea Dragons, Mountain Dragons, Dirt Dragons." Violet goes into a nearby bush. #"But I don't know what I am." She sees a doe eating with a fawn. #"Who knows though, I might be a rare breed of dragon that's special in a way..." #Violet takes a step out and slowly approches the deer. #"SNAP" Violet adruptly turns her head to see a male deer running toward her. #Violet tries to scratch the deer but misses. #Deer rounds up and stabs her in the hind thigh with Violet screeching. #Violet lifts off into the air away from her pray hissing, blood dripping from her wound. #"And by the way, I have no special ability." Violet starts flying out of the forest. #"Uh huh, that's right. No fire, no water breathing. No nothing. I'm not even like te Dirt Dragons who have super strength." Violet is looking down at her wound. #Violet stumbles into a pine tree. "Fish brains, I forgot my bag." She says outloud. #She then put her talon on the wound trying to stop the bleeding with teeth clenched. #"Ha ha! Look at you pathetic newt!" Violet lookes behind her to see the blue shadow of her mother. #"I'm no NEWT!" She hisses. #"Yes you are, you could have seen that buck if it weren't for your horrible vision!" "I don't have horrible vision!" #Violet tries to pounce on the shadow but intead falls to the ground with a thump. #While laying on the ground stunned the shadow is smiling at her. "Clumsy, un- graceful." #Violet stumbles to get up. "You don't deserve to live!" #"YES I DO!" Violet tries to bat at the shadow. #"Who's there?" Violet looks around to see a SkyWing Category:Content (QueenClam)